The Cold War
by EuanTheKawaii
Summary: It's the cold war told from Cuba's perceptive, this is my first story on fanfiction, I hope you all enjoy it! I would like to thank Summer Leigh Wind for a helpful review that pointed out some grammatical errors in my work, I have fixed all of the errors (I hope, I'm sorry if there are any I skipped over)


Cuba sat in his office, in his big black chair, calmly smoking his Cuban cigar and looking out of his window when there was a knock at his door, he put on a cheerful voice, "Come in!"

A figure slowly slivered in the door, the figure spoke out,

"Hello..."

It was Russia.

Upon realising this Cuba sprung out of his chair and threw his arms around his soviet friend.

Russia looked slightly uncomfortable but then broke out in fake laughter, (That sounded creepy more than friendly)

Russia then violently pushed Cuba back, Cuba looked confused for a second and then broke back into smile, he flung his arm around Russia and started to walk out of his office with Russia.

When they where halfway down Cuba's corridor Cuba asked,

"So what did you want? Shall we dance, play sports, eat ice-cream?"

This was when Cuba realised a giant bulge from under Russia's coat.

"The crap is that!?"

"Is vhat I vanted to ask you about"

Russia's creepy grin got bigger and bigger as he pulled out a nuke from under his coat.

"Can you hold this for a while?"

Cuba practically jumped back five meters.

"You brought a nuke!? What the hell Are you doing!? I thought you got rid of those when world war two ended!"

Russia looked confused and tilted his head to the right

"Who told you that?" He asked.

Cuba practically screamed back,

"I assumed!"

Cuba's Jaw hung open as his cigar slowly dropped in chunks out of his mouth.

"Anyvay, can you hold these for a while?"

Cuba woke up out of his open jaw trance and shouted back.

"Hell no! Those things can blow up cities!"

"I know, I know, but you know who has cities?"

A drop of sweat formed Cuba's head "I pretty sure most countries have cities, Russia"

"That's right, that U.S.A bastard has cities"

"I feel you're ignoring me..." sighed Cuba.

"So I need you to hold nuke so you can fire at America when somehow becomes more of an A-hole than he already is"

Cuba pulled out a notepad from his back pocket and put on a pair of reading glasses, he flipped through his notes, "Well I do hate America"

When Cuba looked back up soviet soldiers where in a line throwing nukes along the line and finally into Cuba's office.

"What the hell are you doing!?" Screamed Cuba.

Russia smiled creepily and slowly slivered away down the corridor.

"The exit's the other way" said Cuba with his face in his hands.

Russia quickly slivered away the other way.

Cuba then sat in his nuke filled office, twiddling his pencil and stressfully rubbing his forehead.

There was a knock at his door.

"...Fine, what the hell, come in"

Then, as if his Cuba's day wasn't bad enough, Cuba's worst enemy walked in the door,

"Hey Cuba!"

It was America

He was just finishing off a burger as he walked his the office

"What the hell are you doing here! If you don't remember you literally invaded me this morning!"

America only smiled, he threw his arm around Cuba much in the same way Cuba threw his arm around Russia.

"Hey buddy my super cool elite ultra amazing super agents told me that Russia has been bullying you"

"What you want?" Cuba was so stressed out that he has lost all of his friendly traits, the fact that he was speaking to America didn't help.

"To help you, cause' I'm the hero!"

Cuba blankly stared at America "This is going to help you a lot more than it's going to help me isn't it?"

America was frozen in place, he awkwardly stepped away from Cuba. He brought out a walkie-talkie with the American flag painted onto it and jumped into the air shouting "Initiate plan stop Russia from blowing my ass up!"

Hundreds of American soldiers fell from the sky and soon protected the whole of Cuba.

A helicopter swung by Cuba's office, America smashed one of Cuba's windows and jumped out onto the helicopter

"Remember not to fire those nukes or my army will kill yooooooooou!" America sang as the helicopter took him away.

Cuba sat in his office for the next week without going to the toilet, eating or sleeping

After the entire week of silence he left his office with the broken window and countless nukes "I need some ice-cream"

Cuba went down to his favourite ice-cream stand but stand in front of him in the small line was two American soldiers,

"What the hell is this about!" one of them shouted "No cheeseburgers, not even soda!?" Cuba plainly responded even though they weren't talking to him "It's an ice-cream stand what do you expect? You don't get either of those two things at ice-cream stands in your own country, why should we serve that stuff at our stands?"

The two extremely buff men turned around, they pushed Cuba to the ground.

"Oh it's Cuba" one of them said

"Don't think about firing those nukes"

Cuba saw a hand to help him up, he grabbed it and dusted himself down, had his eyesight began to recover he saw the silhouette of a man holding a white blur.

"Who are you?" the white blur asked

"I'm Canada"

Cuba's eyesight had recovered "Canada?" Cuba flung himself into Canada, making Canada drop his polar bear, the bear didn't seem to be hurt, Cuba did not let his vice grip go for a good twenty seconds as Canada was too shy to ask him to let go

After he had let go Cuba asked, "How'd you get past the soldiers?"

Canada picked his bear up again and blew away a little bit of dust on the bear's head, "I guess they didn't notice I was here"

"Want to get ice-cream?"

"Um, sure"

They sat on a bench, Cuba ate a triple-decker cone, each scoop a different flavour while Canada slowly licked a small sized one scoop vanilla cone

"Um, I didn't tell you this but..." Said Canada

"But?"

"Y-you should maybe, probably, definitely stick up to those guys, U.S.A and the soviet union, I mean" Canada seemed to immediately regret what he said.

"Hm?" Asked Cuba.

"I mean I heard about the situation, you shouldn't let Russia boss you around just because your pro-communist and you shouldn't be so harsh on America, wanting to protect his country from being obliterated by any means possible isn't exactly a heartless goal, while he may be taking it a little far"

Cuba finished his ice-cream and stared blankly to the ocean in front of them "You're right" he said

They both stood up and had a brotherly (almost romantic) hug.

"G-good luck" said Canada.

Canada got up and slowly walked away leaving Cuba thinking about what Canada said.

Canada's polar bear asked, "Who was that?"

"That's Cuba"

He sent letters to both America and Russia to meet him in his conference room.

The room was so dark you couldn't see a meter in front of you, the light in the middle of the room turned on and America and Russia saw each other, "What the hell are you doing here!?" they both said to each other simultaneously.

But Cuba was nowhere to be seen.

America and Russia shouted over the top of each other with things like "You kidnapped him?" and "What are you planning to do with Cuba!?"

"Gentlemen, gentlemen" This voice broke the arguing.

From the darkness the light of a Cuban cigar appeared, Cuba emerged from the darkness with the cigar in his mouth, Cuba was wearing a green military suit, a matching military cap and a pair of sunglasses.

"I have invited you both here to discuss some, how do you say, problems" America responded, "yeah, that's right buddy tell this jerk to stop bulling you!" Russia said on top of America "Da, Tell him if you vant to kill him then you should be free to"

"Russia!" shouted Cuba

"D-Da?"

Cuba slammed his hands down on the table "You can't just go around calling people that are pro-communist your friend and think that they'll just do everything you ask them to" Russia looked stunned.

America sniggered, "Nice one, dude!"

Cuba turned to America and slammed his hands down on the table again, now facing America, "Your just as bad, my agents tell me that you have been producing nukes as well!" America looked away and started sweating, "I don't know what you're talking about." Before America could continue Cuba put on a calm voice and said, "I'm sorry for being angry at you before, I was having at stressful day but there are better ways of protecting yourself than sending a bunch of soldiers to someone else's country."

Cuba Stood in the middle of the two, now shake hands and call a truce, Cuba lifted both their arms, the both reluctantly shook each other's hand, turned away from each other and said, "Truce"

As Cuba walked out the door Russia whispered to America "I bet I can get to space first" America answered back "in your dreams"

The following week was busy with soldiers taking nukes away and repairing Cuba's broken window,

Canada and Cuba sat back at the bench, Cuba ate a triple-decker cone, each scoop a different flavour while Canada slowly licked a small sized one scoop vanilla cone. "I'm glad we're friends" said Cuba. "Yeah, I agree" replied Canada.

The End


End file.
